In general, business arrangements between suppliers and retailers are set up such that the retailer places an order for items with the supplier and the supplier ships or otherwise transfers the items to the retailer, thereby satisfying the order. However, certain retailers, such as college bookstores, often purchase used books from students and then resell the used books. Here, the decision to sell the used books is typically made by the student independently of the bookstores. Also, the student has to approach the bookstore, or at least post a book for sale in an on-line book selling and purchasing marketplace, before the bookstore can make a decision to purchase the book. This results in missed selling and buying opportunities.